


• Episode 1 : Movement •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, if you need any trigger warnings please don't hesitate to ask for details in the comment section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 1.English version of this episode will be posted on chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16 and 18.La version française de l'épisode sera postée en chapitres 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, 15 et 17.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 53
Kudos: 82





	1. SAMEDI (04:33) - ACCEPTATION

**Author's Note:**

> For the English version of this clip, please go directly to the next chapter.  
> 

**SAMEDI (04:33) - ACCEPTATION**

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT — APPT. DEMAURY - NUIT**

_[MUSIQUE :_ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WM5Mu9ft90]_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WM5Mu9ft90)

_C’est le tout petit matin et il fait encore nuit. Le lit n’est pas défait mais encombré de vêtements, de livres, d’esquisses de dessins, d’un cendrier plein… ELIOTT, les épaules un peu voûtées, les genoux relevés sous le menton, est assis à son bureau, lui aussi très encombré. Il écrit._

** ELIOTT  
** _(voix off)_

J’ai rencontré quelqu’un l’année  dernière. C’est la meilleure personne  que je connaisse.

_L’image alterne entre différentes scènes en flashs, comme un enregistrement qui saute. ELIOTT apparait à différents moments de la nuit, assis à son bureau, sur son lit, debout devant sa fenêtre._

**SÉQUENCE 2 — INT. CABINET/BUREAU — JOUR**

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Il s’appelle Lucas.

_Plusieurs heures ont passé. ELIOTT est toujours debout devant une fenêtre mais il se trouve désormais dans ce qui ressemble à un bureau ou un cabinet médical. C’est à une personne (hors-champ) qu’il dit ce qu’il a écrit plus tôt._

**SÉQUENCE 3 — FLASHBACK**

_On voit des images des premières fois où ELIOTT et LUCAS se sont vus, parlés, ont trainé ensemble chez ELIOTT. La danse à la soirée « Infiltration », entremêlée du premier baiser à la Petite Ceinture, du lendemain matin, de la peinture._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

J’ai tout de suite été attiré par lui.  Pas seulement parce qu’il est canon —  même si pour ça aussi ! — mais parce  qu’il est le premier que j’ai vu en  couleurs. Il les a toutes ancrées  en moi, elles qui n’avaient jamais  fait qu’aller et venir, arriver et  repartir, me laissant toujours en  équilibre entre l’éblouissement et  l’obscurité. J’étais euphorique — et  terrifié. Lui aussi. D’abord pour des  raisonsdifférentes, ensuite pour les  mêmes. Mais on s’est retrouvé. 

_(pause)_

On s’est trouvé.

_C’est l’été. ELIOTT et LUCAS sont ensemble, heureux, complices, en train de parler, rire, s’embrasser. On les voit dans différents lieux, en intérieur, en extérieur, à la coloc, à la Petite Ceinture, sur les quais, chez ELIOTT…_

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

On a passé un été de dingue. C’était  ouf. Je crois que j’avais jamais été  aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Mais  j’ai été naïf. Et imprudent. J’ai cru  que j’étais guéri. Qu’il était le remède  et que j’étais guéri.

_(pause)_

Mais Lucas n’est pas un remède. Lucas  est un être humain, et moi, moi je ne  peux pas guérir.

_La tonalité des souvenirs change. ELIOTT est de plus en plus de dissonance avec LUCAS. Il est trop excité puis trop apathique. Ils sont distants puis se disputent. ELIOTT quitte la coloc en claquant la porte._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Je me suis voilé la face parce que  j’étais heureux et fatigué d’avoir peur  de l’être. Pourquoi n’y aurais-je pas  le droit aussi ? Pourquoi mon bonheur  devrait-il toujours être compensé par  son opposé ? Aussi vertigineuse qu’ait  été l’ascension, aussi interminable et  profonde devait être la chute.  Je voulais juste être normal, je  n’avais pas l’impression de beaucoup  demander. Lucas y avait le droit  aussi. Il le méritait.

_ELIOTT s’isole plusieurs jours. Le ou les lieux dans lesquels il se trouve sont indistincts. C’est sombre et il est seul. Un sms de LUCAS apparaît à l’écran._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Je suis toujours là.**

_Un autre SMS apparaît, horodaté à la minute suivante._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Je le serai toujours.**

_ELIOTT n’y répond pas._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

J’ai failli tout casser. Pas parce que  je n’allais pas bien ou parce que je  suis… _**bipolaire**_ , mais parce qu’en essayant de prétendre être quelqu’un  d’autre, j’avais cessé d’être moi-même.

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. CABINET/BUREAU — JOUR**

_ELIOTT s’est assis. Il est toujours en train de parler à une personne hors-champ._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Je dois arrêter d’ignorer mes troubles,  arrêter de faire comme s’ils n’existaient pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop  tard. Ma vie est différente maintenant.  J’ai beaucoup trop à perdre. Ces  troubles font partie de moi, de ce que  je suis. Pour m’accepter, il faut que  je les accepte eux aussi. J’ai compris  que la meilleure chose que je pouvais  faire pour Lucas, pour nous, et surtout  pour moi, c’était de prendre soin de moi.  Peut-être que ça ne changera pas grand  chose, peut-être que ça ne changera rien  même, mais je suis fatigué de lutter  contre ce que je suis. 

**SÉQUENCE 5 — INT. PALIER DE LA COLOC - FLASHBACK**

_ELIOTT vient de sonner à la porte de l’appartement. Elle s’ouvre sur LUCAS._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Alors c’est ce que je fais aujourd’hui.  Je commence à prendre soin de moi et  j’essaye de me convaincre que je le  mérite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	2. SATURDAY (4:33am) – ACCEPTANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo there :) Hope you're going to enjoy this story as much as this one had (or not) writing it. Please note that english is NOT my mothertongue so all mistakes are mine. Excuse me if you notice some and feel free to let me know so I can do better. That's it. Enjoy the ride!

**SATURDAY (4:33am) – ACCEPTANCE**

**SEQUENCE 1 – INT. ELIOTT’S ROOM. – APT DEMAURY – NIGHTTIME**

_[MUSIC :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WM5Mu9ft90>]_

_It’s the brink of dawn and the sky is still dark. The bed is untouched but can barely be seen underneath the clothes, books, sketches, a full ashtray… ELIOTT is sitting at his desk. His shoulders are hunched and his knees are raised under his chin. His desk, too, is crowded. He's writing._

**ELIOTT  
** _(voice off)_

I met someone last year. He’s the best person I’ve ever known.

_Different scenes flash on the screen, as if the film tape had been severed. ELIOTT can be seen at different moments of the night, sat at his desk, on his bed, in front of the window._

**SEQUENCE 2 – INT. OFFICE – DAYTIME**

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

His name is Lucas.

_Several hours have passed. ELIOTT is still standing in front of a window but is now inside of what looks like an office, maybe medical. He’s talking to someone (offscreen) about what he wrote earlier._

**SEQUENCE 3 – FLASHBACK**

_Images of the first times Eliott and Lucas met, talked, hung out at Eliott’s. The dance at the « infiltration » party, the first kiss at la petite ceinture, the morning after, paint._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

I was immediately attracted to him. Not just because he’s hot – he is! But because he was the first person I saw in colors. The ones that had only came to me in passing, never quite staying and leaving me between darkness and broad daylight... All of them, he painted inside of me. I was ecstatic, and scared. He was too. At first, for different reasons and then for the same as me. But we found our way back to each other.

_(pause)_

We found our way back to each other.

_It’s summertime. ELIOTT and LUCAS are together, happy, close. They're talking, laughing, kissing. We can see them in different places, outside, at the flat share, la petite ceinture, by the river, at ELIOTT’s…_

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

This summer was crazy good. So, so good. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life. But I got careless. And reckless. I thought I was cured. I thought he was the remedy and I was cured.

_(pause)_

But Lucas isn’t a cure. Lucas is human and I… I can’t be cured.

_The atmosphere shifts. ELIOTT is growing more and more distant from LUCAS. He is either too excited or too apathetic, quiet. They keep silent and then argue. ELIOTT slams the door shut behind him as he leaves the flat._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

I was naïve. I was happy and so tired of being afraid to grant myself that right. Why couldn’t I be? Why should I only climb so high to end up crashing every time? I just wanted to be normal. I don’t think it was that much to as now, was it? Lucas deserved it too. He deserved it.

_ELIOTT is distancing himself more and more from LUCAS as the days pass. The places he's in can’t be deciphered. It's dark. He's alone. A notification of an incoming text from LUCAS appears._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : I'm here.**

_Another text pops up within the next minute._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : I'l always be here.**

_Eliott leaves it on read._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

I almost destroyed everything we had. Not because I wasn’t feeling good or because I’m… bipolar but because I tried so hard to be someone I’m not, I stopped being myself.

**SEQUENCE 4 – INT. OFFICE – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is sitting, still talking to someone offscreen._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

I have to stop ignoring my problems. I have to stop pretending they’re not here until it’s too late. My life's different now, I have so much to loose. This illness is a part of me, a part of who I am. To accept myself, I have to accept it as well. I understand that now. I understand that the best thing I can do for Lucas, for us, but first and foremost for me, is to take care of myself. Maybe it won’t change much. It might even change nothing at all but I don’t have to strength to fight _me_ anymore.

**SEQUENCE 5 – INT. FLATSHARE DOORSTEP – FLASHBACK**

_ELIOTT rings. LUCAS opens the door._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

So this is what I’m doing today. I’m taking care of myself and trying to convince myself that I'm worth it.


	3. DIMANCHE (13:03) — T’ES SÛR ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the English version of this clip, please go directly to the next chapter.

**DIMANCHE (13:03) — T’ES SÛR ?**

**SÉQUENCE 6 — INT. ENTRÉE/COULOIR — APPT. DEMAURY — JOUR**

_ELIOTT sort de sa chambre. Son père sort du salon au même moment. Il a deux bouteilles de bière vides dans les mains._

** PÈRE **

Tu viens de te lever ?

** ELIOTT **

J’ai pas dormi.

** PÈRE **

Ça va ?

** ELIOTT **

Ouais.

** PÈRE **

T’es sûr ?

_Il s’approche, ELIOTT s’esquive pour éviter son contact._

** ELIOTT **

J’te dis que ça va, Papa.

_La mère d’ELIOTT est assis dans la cuisine. Elle a une troisième bouteille de bière dans la main, qu’elle est en train de boire._

** MÈRE **

Tu viens manger avec nous ?

** ELIOTT **

J’ai pas faim.

** MÈRE **

Eliott…

** ELIOTT **

Je sors, m’attendez pas.

_ELIOTT a la main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée quand il entend la dernière phrase de son père._

** PÈRE **

Passe le bonjour à Lucas de notre  part !

_Lui faisant dos, le visage d’ELIOTT se pince de tristesse et de frustration._

**SÉQUENCE 7 — INT. CAGE D’ESCALIER/EXT. - JOUR**

_Sur le pas de la porte, ELIOTT sort son téléphone portable, tape un message._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : T’es chez toi ?**

_ELIOTT attend quelques secondes, montre des signes physiques d’agitation et d’impatience. Il regarde à nouveau l’écran : pas de réponse. Il met alors ses écouteurs, lance un morceau et descend rapidement les escaliers. Au pied de son immeuble, il s’arrête, regarde l’arrêt de bus, vérifie à nouveau l’écran muet de son portable et part dans la direction opposée._


	4. SUNDAY (1:03pm) – ARE YOU SURE?

**SUNDAY (1:03pm) – ARE YOU SURE?**

**SEQUENCE 6 – INT. HALLWAY – APT DEMAURY – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is leaving his room. He bumps into his father as he exits the living room at the same time. He's holding two empty beer bottles._

**FATHER**

Did you just get up?

**ELIOTT**

Haven’t slept.

**FATHER**

Are you okay?

**ELIOTT**

Yeah.

**FATHER**

Are you sure?

_He tries to get closer. ELIOTT shrugs off to avoid his touch._

**ELIOTT**

I’m okay, Dad.

_ELIOTT’s mother is sitting in the kitchen, nursing a third bottle._

**MOTHER**

Are you having lunch with us?

**ELIOTT**

I’m not hungry.

**MOTHER**

Eliott…

**ELIOTT**

I’m going out. Don’t wait up.

_ELIOTT’s hand is on the doorknob. He can hear his father behind him._

**FATHER**

Tell Lucas we say hi!

_His back to his father, the look on ELIOTT’s face is the perfect image of endless pain._

**SEQUENCE 7 – INT. STAIRCASE/EXT. DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is on the doorstep. He takes his phone out and sends a text._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : U home?**

_Eliott waits for a few seconds. He grows agitated, impatient. He looks down at the screen, no answer. He puts his earphones in and starts a track as he goes quickly down the stairs. He comes to a stop once outside and looks at the screen again. Nothing. His eyes shift to the bus stop for a second. He walks in the opposite direction._


	5. DIMANCHE (18:57) — PAS LA PEINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the English version of this clip, please go directly to the next chapter.

**DIMANCHE (18:57) — PAS LA PEINE**

**SÉQUENCE 8 — EXT. - JOUR/NUIT**

_ [MUSIQUE : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=456Z0-vd0iA]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=456Z0-vd0iA) _

_ELIOTT a passé tout l’après-midi dehors. Il a beaucoup marché, erré, tourné en rond, son état d’esprit se modifiant à chaque heure, parfois même plus régulièrement encore. Il s’est retrouvé devant la coloc de LUCAS, est resté au pied du bâtiment, a fait demi-tour sans même chercher à entrer dans l’immeuble. Alors que la lumière décline, son humeur se stabilise un peu. Une capuche sur la tête, ses écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles, il se retrouve à regarder pendant un long moment les grilles du lycée, contemple l’idée de les escalader pour marcher dans les pas de celui qu’il a été un an plus tôt. Ressentir à nouveau ce qu’il avait ressenti, peut-être essayer de dire à cet ELIOTT du passé d’éviter de tout faire foirer. La notification d’un nouveau message raisonne dans ses écouteurs avant que ses pensées n’aient le temps de s’effondrer complètement._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : J’étais avec les gars. J’ai pas du tout checké mon téléphone, désolé.**

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : C’est pas grave.**

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Je peux passer chez toi si tu veux ?**

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Pas la peine. Ça va.**

_ELIOTT fixe son écran pendant plusieurs secondes. Les « … » indiquant que LUCAS est en train d’écrire un message apparaissent, disparaissent, puis apparaissent à nouveau._

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : L’arrêt de bus demain matin ?**

_ELIOTT sourit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	6. SUNDAY (6:57pm) –  NO NEED

**SUNDAY (6:57pm) – NO NEED**

**SEQUENCE 8 – OUT. – DAYTIME/NIGHTTIME**

_[MUSIC :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=456Z0-vd0iA>]_

_ELIOTT spent the entire afternoon outside. He walked a lot, wandered around, his state of mind morphing into something different with every passing hour, sometimes even more often. He ended up at the bottom of the LUCAS' building. He stayed outside and turned around without even thinking of getting in. The sun is setting, his mood seems to ease and fin some kind of balance. Hood over his head and earphones deep into his ears, he stares for a long time at the school gates. He toys with the idea of climbing over so he can walk once again the steps of who he was just about a year earlier. To feel one more time what he felt back then, maybe even try to tell the ELIOTT from the past not to mess everything up. A new text alert rings in his ears before his thoughts can crumble completely._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : I was with the guys. Didn’t check my phone all afternoon, sorry.**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : No worries.**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : I can come over if you want.**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : No need. I’m okay.**

_Eliott stares at his screen for several seconds. The "…" marks tell him that Lucas is typing. They disappear, come back._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : The bus stop, tomorrow morning?**

_ELIOTT smiles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	7. LUNDI (08:42) — ON A ÇA ICI ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the English version of this clip, please go directly to the next chapter.

**LUNDI (08:42) — ON A ÇA ICI ?**

**SÉQUENCE 9 — DEVANT LE LYCÉE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT et LUCAS remontent la rue qui les amène devant les grilles du lycée. ELIOTT est de plus en plus nerveux à mesure qu’ils approchent. Il regarde plusieurs fois en direction de LUCAS sans rien faire ni rien dire. À mi-chemin, LUCAS attrape sa main, entrelace leurs doigts et porte leurs mains à ses lèvres pour embrasser le dos de celle d’ELIOTT._

_ARTHUR et BASILE sont devant le lycée. Ils attendent LUCAS._

** ARTHUR  
** _(un peu surpris en voyant ELIOTT)_

Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup la  Terminale Eliott, mais trois années  d’affilé ça commence à faire beau coup non ? Surtout que t’as enfin ton  BAC maintenant…

_LUCAS fronce les sourcils en entendant ARTHUR mais ELIOTT répond avant lui._

** ELIOTT  
** _(tournant la tête vers LUCAS)_

Aussi tentant que soit la Terminale  cette année, je n’ai pas l’intention  d’en refaire une…

** BASILE  
** _(l’interrompant)_

Et puis comme tu t’en fais déjà un à  la maison… Oh non je sais ! T’es déjà  devenu prof et tu viens rejouer l’un  de ces scénarios de film porn…

** ARTHUR  
** _(l’interrompant à son tour)_

C’est le moment de t’arrêter de  parler maintenant, Basile. 

_(à Eliott)_

Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu  viens faire là ? T’étais pas en  fac de Lettres ou un truc comme ça ?

** ELIOTT **

J’ai laissé tomber. Je viens  d’intégrer une MANAA en fait.

** BASILE **

Une quoi ?

** ELIOTT **

Une prépa en Arts Appliqués.

** ARTHUR **

Tu vas faire des dessins toute la  journée en gros ? Peinard le gars.

** BASILE **

Mais on a ça ici, au lycée ?  Une MANANA-machin ? J’en ai jamais  entendu parler.

** ELIOTT **

Il n’y a qu’une classe je crois, et  la majorité des cours se font dans  le bâtiment X.

** BASILE **

Il y a vraiment un bâtiment X ?  J’ai toujours cru que c’était une  légende.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête dans sa direction, l’air de lui donner raison._

** ELIOTT  
**_(pointant le coin de la rue à_ _quelques dizaines de mètres)_

L’entrée est là-bas.

_Un silence s’installe. ARTHUR et BASILE glissent un regard interrogateur vers LUCAS qui n’a toujours rien dit. ELIOTT fait mine de rien remarquer._

** ELIOTT **

Je vous laisse, il faut que je  passe à l’administration avant mon  premier cours.

_ELIOTT se tourne à son tour vers LUCAS mais il ne le regarde pas vraiment. Du bout des doigts, LUCAS l’amène à rencontrer son regard. De l’amour passe entre eux. De l’incompréhension aussi, des non—dits qu’ils sentent très bien tous les deux. ELIOTT lui embrasse les cheveux avant de s’éloigner._

** BASILE  
** _(au loin, s’adressant à LUCAS)_

Ça va ?

_La question seule fait naître de la peine et de la culpabilité sur le visage d’ELIOTT. Il sait qu’il inquiète LUCAS. On entend LUCAS répondre mais ELIOTT est trop loin pour distinguer ses paroles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	8. MONDAY (8:42am) – WE HAVE THAT HERE?

**MONDAY (8 :42am) – WE HAVE THAT HERE?**

**SEQUENCE 9 – IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are walking up the street to the school gates. ELIOTT is getting more and more nervous the closer they get to the school. His gaze keeps shifting towards LUCAS but he doesn’t utter a word. LUCAS takes his hand and links their fingers before holding them up to his lips. He kisses the back of ELIOTT’s hand._

_ARTHUR and BASILE are by the gates, waiting for LUCAS._

**ARTHUR  
** _(a little surprised to see ELIOTT)_

I know you like senior year very, very much Eliott, but three in a row is a lot, isn’t it ? I mean, you do have your BAC now…

_LUCAS frowns but ELIOTT answers before he can._

**ELIOTT  
** _(looking at LUCAS)_

As wonderful as being a senior was, I don’t intend on doing it again this year.

**BASILE  
** _(interrupting him)_

Let’s not forget you’re actually doing one at home… ah I know! You’re a teacher now and you’re back to shoot one of those teacher/student porn scena-…

**ARTHUR  
** _(interrupting him as well)_

And this is where you stop talking Basile.

_(to ELIOTT)_

Seriously though, what are you doing here? Aren’t you taking litt classes or something like that?

**ELIOTT**

Dropped out. I just started a PAA.

**BASILE**

A what now?

**ELIOTT**

A PAA. Preparatory school in Applied Arts.

**ARTHUR**

So you’re going to doodle all day long? Nice man.

**BASILE**

We have that here? An APAPA wha? Never heard of it.

**ELIOTT**

There’s only one class I think. It’s in the X building.

**BASILE**

So there really is an X building? Always thought it was a myth.

_ELIOTT nods at BASILE to agree with him._

**ELIOTT  
** _(points to the corner of the street two blocks over)_

Entrance’s this way.

_Silence falls over them. ARTHUR and BASILE send a questioning to LUCAS who's been silent since the beginning. ELIOTT pretends he didn’t notice._

**ELIOTT**

I have to go, I have some papers to fill out before class.

_ELIOTT turns to LUCAS but his eyes won’t reach his. He feels the tips of LUCAS' gentle fingers under his chin and knows he wants them to, so ELIOTT meets him halfway. Love flows between them. A bit of understanding too, words being kept hidden. They both feel it. ELIOTT kisses his hair before walking away._

BASILE  
 _(in the distance, to LUCAS)_

Everything okay?

_The simple question itself is enough for ELIOTT to make guilt and sadness bloom on his face. He knows LUCAS is worried about him. We can hear LUCAS’ answer but ELIOTT is too far away to get a hold of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	9. MARDI (12:29) - L’AMÉRICAIN AVEC LES PROJECTIONS DE PEINTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the English version of this clip, please go directly to the next chapter.

**MARDI (12:29) - L’AMÉRICAIN AVEC LES PROJECTIONS DE PEINTURE**

**SÉQUENCE 10 — EXT. BAT X/RUE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT sort du bâtiment avec l’air occupé. Il a son sac sur le dos, un carton à dessin dans une main et un ensemble de feuillets reliés dans l’autre. S’arrêtant soudainement, il regarde autour de lui._

_Un food truck, le_ **_Nic’Truck_ ** _, est garé en face du bâtiment avec quelques tables disposées devant. Une seule des chaises est occupée par une vieille femme qui sirote un café. Un homme seul_ **_(Nic, 26)_ ** _se tient derrière le comptoir. Il regarde ELIOTT hésiter un moment._

** NIC **

Ils sont partis à une expo. Un  truc qui se termine cette semaine,  et que la petite brune ne voulait  pas rater, j’crois bien.

_ELIOTT lui jète un regard confus. NIC termine de remplir le distributeur de serviettes en papier avant de relever ses manches qui dévoilent des avant-bras entièrement tatoués et de commencer à essuyer son comptoir. Les dessins sur sa peau attirent le regard d’ELIOTT._

** NIC **

T’es bien un de ces gamins de la  classe d’art, non ? Comment ça  s’fait que je t’aie jamais vu dans  le coin ?

** ELIOTT **

J’ai commencé hier.

** NIC **

Pas facile d’arriver en cours de  route comme ça, hein ?

** ELIOTT  
** _(haussant les épaules)_

J’ai l’habitude.

** NIC **

Tu déménages souvent ?

** ELIOTT **

Pas vraiment.

_NIC laisse tomber le sujet, jète négligemment son torchon sur son épaule._

** NIC **

Qu’est-ce que j’te sers, Picasso ?

** ELIOTT  
** _(avec l’ombre d’un sourire)_

J’suis plutôt un fan de Pollock.

** NIC **

L’américain avec les projections  de peinture ?

_Un peu surpris ELIOTT confirme d’un signe de tête._

** NIC **

Ça fait trois ans que je sers le  déjeuner aux étudiants de ta  formation d’artiste deux fois par  semaine, alors tu penses bien que  j’ai fini par retenir quelques  trucs.

** ELIOTT **

Je vais prendre un menu _Pilot_ avec  un grand café, s’il vous plaît.  …non, oubliez le café en fait, je  vais prendre une bouteille d’eau à  la place.

_En attendant sa commande, ELIOTT s’installe à l’une des tables, sort un carnet à croquis et quelques crayons et feutres._

_NIC arrive avec son menu quelques minutes plus tard. ELIOTT se rend compte qu’il n’a nul part où la poser puisque la table est encombrée par ses affaires._

** ELIOTT  
** _(ramassant ses affaires rapidement)_

Oh! Excusez-moi, pardon…

_NIC lui fait signe qu’il n’y a pas de mal._

** NIC  
** _(alors qu’il retourne à son camion)_

Eh Pollock ?

_ELIOTT relève la tête avec un petit rire amusé._

** NIC **

Tout l’monde me tutoie ici, pigé ?

_ELIOTT acquiesce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	10. TUESDAY (12:29pm) – THE AMERICAN DUDE WITH THE PAINT STAINS

**TUESDAY (12:29pm) – THE AMERICAN DUDE WITH THE PAINT STAINS**

**SEQUENCE 10 – OUT. X BUILDING/STREET – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT exits the building with a concerned look on his face. Bag over his shoulder, drawing pouch in one hand and a bunch of papers in the other. He stops abruptly and looks around._

_A food truck called_ _**Nic’Truck** _ _is parked in front of the building, a few tables in front of it on the pavement. A woman is sitting by herself and sips at her coffee. A man_ _**(Nic, 26)** stands behind the counter. He sees ELIOTT hesitating for a moment before addressing him._

**NIC**

They went to an exhibit, I think. The small brunette didn’t want to miss it, said it was the final week.

_ELIOTT looks at him, confused. NIC fills the paper towels machine before raising his sleeves and wiping the counter. ELIOTT's gaze zeroes on his forearms, littered with ink._

**NIC**

You’re one those art class kids, right? How come I’ve never seen you around before?

**ELIOTT**

I started yesterday.

**NIC**

Not easy to blend in, ugh?

**ELIOTT  
** _(shrugging)_

I’m used to it.

**NIC**

Do you move often?

**ELIOTT**

Not really, no.

_NIC drops the subject and throws his dishcloth on his shoulder._

**NIC**

So what do you want, Picasso?

**ELIOTT  
** _(with a shadow of a smile)_

I’m more of a Pollock fan.

**NIC**

The American dude with the paint stains?

_ELIOTT looks a little surprised but nods._

**NIC**

I’ve been serving kids from your class for 3 years twice a week. Don’t look so shocked that I’ve picked up a few things.

**ELIOTT**

I’ll have a _Pilot_ with a large coffee. No, no coffee. I’ll have a water instead.

_While he waits for his order, ELIOTT settles at one of the tables and takes out a sketchbook along with some pencils and felts._

_NIC walks over to him with his food. ELIOTT realizes there’s nowhere to put it because the table is buried under all his supplies, not a square of empty space left._

**ELIOTT  
** _(picking up his stuff quickly)_

Oh! I’m sorry, Sir.

_NIC shakes his head in a reassuring manner._

**NIC  
** _(walking back to his truck)_

Hey Pollock?

_ELIOTT laughs and raises his head._

**NIC**

Everyone around here calls me Nic, got it?

_ELIOTT nods._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	11. JEUDI (16:55) - AMATEUR

**JEUDI (16:55) - AMATEUR**

**SÉQUENCE 11 — INT. BAT X/SALLE DE CLASSE — LYCÉE — JOUR**

_La cloche marquant la fin des cours sonne. ELIOTT ramasse rapidement ses affaires et s’apprête à quitter la salle en premier. MADAME ANDRÉ, la professeur assise derrière son bureau, l’interpelle._

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Eliott ? Je peux vous voir un  moment, s’il vous plait ?

_ELIOTT s’arrête. Les autres élèves lui passent devant en sortant. Certains lui jètent des regards plus ou moins discrets. Lorsque la classe est vide, il se dirige vers l’enseignante._

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Vous souhaitez faire carrière,  Eliott ?

** ELIOTT **

Pardon ?

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Ce qu’on fait ici. Le but pour  vous, c’est d’en faire carrière  n’est-ce pas ?

_ELIOTT acquiesce._

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Je sais que ça ne fait même pas  une semaine que vous êtes arrivé  et que ce n’est pas facile pour  vous. D’autant que vous avez…  Enfin vous êtes…

** ELIOTT  
**_(faisant preuve de plus de_ _confiance en lui qu’il n’en_ _ressent réellement)_

Bipolaire. Vous pouvez le dire.  Ce n’est pas une insulte.

** MADAME ANDRÉ **

Vous avez raison, je suis désolée.  C’est parce que vous avez déjà  pris du retard que je dois vous  parler au plus vite. Les autres  ont commencé en septembre. Vous  n’êtes pas dénué de sensibilité  artistique, je pense que vous le  savez. Vous n’êtes pas ici par  hasard. Mais vous allez avoir  besoin de travailler énormément,  de beaucoup plus de technique et  de rigueur si vous voulez aller  quelque part et devenir quel qu’un. En l’état actuel, si vous  voulez mon avis, c’est trop juste.

_Le peu de confiance réellement ressentie par ELIOTT précédemment s’effondre totalement. Le masque se fissure, son regard tombe._

** MADAME ANDRÉ (CONT’D) **

Une prédisposition pour la  discipline vous valait certainement beaucoup de compliments  de la part de vos parents et de  bonnes notes en cours de dessin au  collège mais il faut dépasser le  stade amateur très vite. Ce n’est  vraiment plus assez. 

_Derrière le manque de confiance d’ELIOTT couve une colère et un sens du défi. Le regard qui rencontre à nouveau celui de l’enseignante est plus sombre._

** MADAME ANDRÉ (CONT’D) **

Vous remarquerez rapidement qu’il  est bien plus facile d’être un bon  dessinateur du dimanche qu’un véritable artiste, même médiocre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	12. THURSDAY (4:55pm) – AMATEUR

**THURSDAY (4:55pm) – AMATEUR**

**SEQUENCE 11 – INT. CLASSROOM/X BUILDING - HIGHSCOOL – DAYTIME**

_The ring bell sets all the students free. ELIOTT gathers his stuff rapidly and makes his way to the door when Madame ANDRE calls him from behind her desk._

**MADAME ANDRE**

Eliott? Can I talk to you for a moment please?

_ELIOTT stops in his tracks. The other students leave the classroom as he stays behind. Some try, with questionnable success, to sneak discreet glances his way. ELIOTT walks to the desk as soon as the room is empty._

**MADAME ANDRE**

Do you want to make a career out of this, Eliott?

**ELIOTT**

Excuse me?

**MADAME ANDRE**

What we do here. The goal is to make a career out of it, right?

_ELIOTT nods._

**MADAME ANDRE**

I know you've been here for barely a week and it can not be easy for you. Also because you have… I mean you are…

**ELIOTT  
** _(acting more confident than he feels)_

Bipolar. You can say it. It’s not an insult.

**MADAME ANDRE**

You're right, I'm sorry. We need to have a serious conversation because you're already behind. The others started in September as you know. You do have artistic abilities, Eliott, I think you are aware of that. You didn't get in by sheer luck. However, you _are_ going to have to work twice as hard as the rest of the class and gain even more technique if you want art to become a serious option for your professional future. As of now, in my opinion, it simply won't do.

_What was left of ELIOTT’s previous confidence shatters. The mask cracks, his eyes fall to the ground._

**MADAME ANDRE (CONT’D)**

Raw talent for this discipline might have earned you a lot of compliments from your parents and good grades in art class in high school but you need to outgrow this amateur state very quickly. It truly is not enough anymore.

_ELIOTT’s lack of confidence hides a burning anger, almost a sense of challenge. The look he sends the teacher has turned two shades darker._

**MADAME ANDRE (CONT’D)**

You'll find out soon enough that it's much easier to be a recreative designer than an artist, no matter how mediocre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	13. JEUDI (17:13) — C’EST RIEN

**JEUDI (17:13) — C’EST RIEN**

**SÉQUENCE 12 — EXT. BAT X — LYCÉE — JOUR**

_En sortant du bâtiment, ELIOTT allume le bout d’une cigarette, tire sur le filtre avec ardeur. Il jète un coup d’oeil autour de lui mais les environs sont déserts. Personne ne l’a attendu. Ce n’est pas surprenant mais ça fait tout aussi mal. C’est dans ces moments qu’il aimerait avoir quelqu’un à qui parler. Quelqu’un qui suive les mêmes cours que lui, ou qui le comprenne au moins, quelqu’un pour qui l’art est aussi important._

_Coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, ELIOTT sort son téléphone. Il tape rapidement un message._

**De ELIOTT à LUCAS : T’es où ?**

**De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Au foyer. Session révisions :(**

**SÉQUENCE 13 — EXT. FOYER — LYCÉE — JOUR**

_ELIOTT arrive au foyer en même temps qu’une surveillante. Sur le pas de la porte, deux garçons de Terminale leur passent devant en sortant._

** ARTHUR  
**_(criant en direction des deux_ _garçons)_

Et allez bien vous faire foutre !

** IMANE  
**_(moins fort mais tout aussi_ _distinctement)_

Bouffons.

** LA SURVEILLANTE **

Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?

** LUCAS  
**_(coupant la parole à IMANE et_ _ARTHUR)_

Rien. Il se passe rien.

_ELIOTT et LA SURVEILLANTE froncent les sourcils en même temps._

** LA SURVEILLANTE  
** _(remarquant soudainement ELIOTT)_

Je ne crois pas que vous soyez  encore en Terminale cette année,  Monsieur Demaury !

** ELIOTT  
** _(sèchement, avec un regard noir)_

Vous croyez ?

_Il n’attend pas de réponse, se dirige droit vers LUCAS qui semble tendu._

** ELIOTT  
** _(entièrement focalisé sur LUCAS)_

Ça va ?

** LUCAS **

C’est rien, ça va.

_LUCAS effleure la taille d’ELIOTT du bout des doigts._

** LUCAS **

Toi ?

_ELIOTT se souvient alors de la raison pour laquelle il est là, de la conversation avec sa prof, de son état. Il hausse les épaules. LUCAS lui répond d’un signe de tête et se rassoit sur le canapé, les jambes légèrement écartées. ELIOTT salue brièvement et sans effusion les autres avant de s’asseoir entre les jambes de LUCAS, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Pendant quelques secondes, LUCAS lisse doucement les cheveux d’ELIOTT sur sa nuque puis il réengage délibérément la conversation avec ARTHUR et IMANE au sujet de leurs révisions pour détourner leur attention d’ELIOTT, qu’il sait avoir besoin d’être laissé tranquille. Finalement confortable, ELIOTT sort un carnet à dessin et se met à griffonner dessus._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	14. THURSDAY (5:13pm) – IT’S NOTHING

**THURSDAY (5:13pm) – IT’S NOTHING**

**SEQUENCE 12 – OUT. X BUILDING – HIGH SCHOOL – DAYTIME**

_As he leaves the building, ELIOTT lights up a cigarette and inhales harshly. He looks around but there isn’t a soul in sight. No one waited for him. As unsurprising as it is, it doesn’t hurt any less. It's in times like these that he wished he had someone to talk to, someone in his class he knew and to whom art matters just as much._

_He pulls out his phone and tucks the cigarette between his lips._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Where are u?**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : Common room. Study session :(**

**SEQUENCE 13 – INT. COMMON ROOM – HIGH SCHOOL – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT arrives at the same time as a supervisor. They cross paths with two senior boys walking out of the room._

**ARTHUR  
** _(shouting in their direction)_

Well fuck off!

**IMANE  
** _(not as loud but still very distinctive)_

Losers.

**SUPERVISOR**

What’s going on in here?

**LUCAS  
** _(interrupting IMANE and ARTHUR)_

Nothing. Nothing’s going on.

_ELIOTT and the SUPERVISOR frown._

**SUPERVISOR  
** _(suddenly noticing ELIOTT)_

I don’t think you’re still a senior this year, Mister Demaury!

**ELIOTT  
** _(harsh, with a dark look in his eyes)_

You think?

_He doesn’t wait for an answer and goes straight to LUCAS. He seems tensed._

**ELIOTT  
** _(entirely focused on LUCAS)_

Are you okay?

**LUCAS**

It’s nothing. I’m okay.

_LUCAS brushes ELIOTT’s waist with his fingertips._

**LUCAS**

You?

_ELIOTT remembers then, the reason he came here in the first place. The conversation with his teacher, and how he felt. He shrugs. LUCAS nods and sits back on the couch with his legs slightly spread. ELIOTT greets the others briefly before sitting down between LUCAS’ legs and puts his earphones in. LUCAS straightens the hair on his nape for a few seconds before starting up the conversation again with ARTHUR and IMANE about their study sessions so they don’t pay attention to ELIOTT. He knows he needs to be left alone. Finally settled, ELIOTT whips out a sketchbook and starts drawing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	15. VENDREDI (18:35) - IL FAUT QU’ON PARLE MAIS…

**VENDREDI (18:35) - IL FAUT QU’ON PARLE MAIS…**

**SÉQUENCE 14 — CHAMBRE DE LUCAS — APPT. COLOC — NUIT**

_LUCAS et ELIOTT viennent de rentrer dans la pièce. ELIOTT referme doucement la porte derrière eux. Il se retourne, incertain de la manière d’approcher LUCAS. Pour l’encourager, LUCAS lui sourit timidement._

** ELIOTT **

Je sais qu’il faut qu’on parle mais…

** LUCAS **

Après ?

** ELIOTT **

Après.

_[MUSIQUE :[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM) ]_

_ELIOTT et LUCAS se font face, se regardent dans les yeux. ELIOTT bouge presque imperceptiblement la tête et les épaules sur le tempo d’une musique qu’il est le seul à entendre. Ils se sourient. Ils ne sont peut-être pas au mieux, mais ils s’aiment, ils le savent tout le deux et, à ce moment-là, ça leur suffit. À l’instant où LUCAS le touche, ELIOTT arrête de bouger, ferme les yeux, penche la tête vers son contact, immédiatement plus calme et apaisé._

_Ils se déshabillent l’un l’autre. Se regardent. Cherchent le contact de l’autre. Entièrement nus, ils s’allongent sur le lit, toujours en se lâchant le moins possible, des mains comme des yeux. C’est un moment où le contact visuel est plus important que de s’embrasser et ce moment continue alors qu’ils font l’amour, échangent leur place, recommencent. Lorsqu’ils s’embrassent finalement, ils sont reconnectés._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	16. FRIDAY (6:35pm) – WE NEED TO TALK BUT…

**FRIDAY (6:35pm) – WE NEED TO TALK BUT…**

**SEQUENCE 14 – LUCAS’ BEDROOM – FLATSHARE – NIGHTTIME**

_LUCAS and ELIOTT enter the room. ELIOTT shuts the door gently behind them. He turns around, feeling unsure of how addressing LUCAS. LUCAS smiles at him, timid._

**ELIOTT**

I know we need to talk but…

**LUCAS**

After?

**ELIOTT**

After.

_[MUSIC :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSye8OO5TkM>]_

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are facing each other, looking straight into each other’s eyes. ELIOTT’s head and shoulders move very slightly to the sound and rhythm of a music he's only one to hear. They smile. They may not be at their best, but they love each other. Both of them know it deep inside and in that moment, the knowledge is enough. As soon as LUCAS touches him, ELIOTT freezes and closes his eyes. His head seeks LUCAS’ touch, immediately at peace._

_They undress each other, their eyes roaming over their bodies. They chase each other’s touch. They lie on the bed naked, adamant not to leave a breath between them. In this instant, looking into the other’s eyes is more important than kissing. It keeps growing as they make love, switch places, start again. The moment their lips finally touch, they make their way back to each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	17. VENDREDI (20:11) - JE VOIS QUELQU’UN

**VENDREDI (20:11) - JE VOIS QUELQU’UN**

**SÉQUENCE 15 — CHAMBRE DE LUCAS — APPT. COLOC — NUIT**

_LUCAS est assis sur le lit et adossé au mur. ELIOTT a la tête posée sur ses genoux et fixe le plafond, pensif. Un moment passe en silence, LUCAS caressant doucement les cheveux d’ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT  
** _(tout de go)_

Je vois quelqu’un.

_La main de LUCAS se fige immédiatement. Une ombre passe dans son regard. Après une seconde de flottement, ELIOTT se redresse brusquement, lui fait face et amène LUCAS à rencontrer son regard._

** ELIOTT  
**_(attrapant en coupe le visage de_ _LUCAS)_

Un psy, Lucas ! Je vois un psy.  Enfin j’en ai vu une. Samedi dernier.

** LUCAS **

Oh. Ok.

** ELIOTT  
**_(scrutant les yeux de Lucas à_ _la recherche d’informations)_

Tu ne trouves pas ça idiot ?

_LUCAS secoue la tête en signe de négation, l’air de trouver l’idée absurde. ELIOTT lâche le visage de LUCAS et s’assoit en tailleur face à lui._

** ELIOTT **

**_Je_** me sens idiot. J’ai l’impression d’être un enfant incapable  de s’occuper de lui-même et qui  doit être pris en charge.

** LUCAS **

Tu te trompes.

** ELIOTT **

Comment ça ?

** LUCAS **

Tout le monde a besoin d’aide. Il n’y  a rien de honteux à en demander, même  si on n’en a pas tous besoin pour  les mêmes raisons.

_LUCAS effleure la mâchoire d’ELIOTT, s’assure que celui-ci l’écoute vraiment._

** LUCAS **

C’est même plutôt courageux de le  faire.

** ELIOTT **

J’aimerais ne pas en avoir besoin  pour juste avoir l’air normal.  C’est pathétique.

** LUCAS **

Eh ! Arrête d’être si dur envers  toi.

** ELIOTT **

C’est pourtant vrai.

** LUCAS  
** _(à voix plus basse)_

C’est faux. Et… quand tu te fais du  mal, tu m’en fais à moi aussi.

_(avec une tonalité plus habituelle,_ _mais toujours très doux)_

Si ça t’aide, si ça te fait du  bien, c’est une bonne chose.  Et ça t’aide, pas vrai ?

** ELIOTT **

Je ne sais pas trop. Pas pour le  moment, mais c’est l’idée à long  terme.

_LUCAS tend à nouveau la main à la recherche d’un contact, n’importe lequel. Son geste est autant destiné à se rassurer lui qu’à apporter son soutien à ELIOTT._

** ELIOTT **

Je suis désolé.

** LUCAS **

Désolé de quoi ?

** ELIOTT **

D’avoir besoin d’un psy. De ne pas  aller bien. De ne pas être normal.  De ne pas être celui que tu mérites.

_LUCAS se redresse, prend ELIOTT dans ses bras._

** ELIOTT  
**_(plus bas, le visage à demi_ _dissimulé contre le corps de LUCAS)_

Je déteste ça, Lucas.

_(pause)_

Et quand je te dis que je déteste  ça, ce que je dis c’est que je  me déteste **moi**.

_LUCAS ressert son étreinte. Ils restent comme ça un moment. Après quelques instants, ELIOTT se détache juste assez pour pouvoir regarder LUCAS._

** ELIOTT **

Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit  que parfois, j’savais pas pourquoi  j’arrêtais de prendre mon traitement  quand je me sentais bien ?

_LUCAS hoche la tête, attentif._

** ELIOTT **

C’est pas vrai. Je sais pourquoi.

_ (pause) _

Enfin j’ai su avec toi.  Je voulais croire que je pouvais  être un mec décent par moi-même,  pour toi. Qu’être sympa avec le mec que j’aime ne dépendait pas d’une  putain de pilule. Mais même ça j’en  ai pas été capable. Et tu mérites  mieux. Tu mérites tellement mieux  que d’être avec un zombie ambulant  et tellement mieux que d’aimer quel qu’un que je suis incapable d’être  sans comprimés.

** LUCAS **

Arrête ça.

** ELIOTT **

Quoi ? J’te dis les choses comme je  les pense.

** LUCAS  
** _(frustré)_

Je sais. Putain, je le **_sais_**. Mais  j’peux pas te laisser dire des  trucs pareils. Ça me rend malade  que tu puisses penser ça de toi.

_(regagnant un peu son calme)_

T’es bien plus qu’un traitement,  Eliott. Ou qu’un trouble mental.  Et c’est toi que j’aime. Toi.  Parce que t’es un putain d’artiste,  que t’es drôle, courageux et  sensible, que tu te soucies des  gens, que tu fais preuve de  bienveillance et d’indulgence  envers tout le monde. Tout le  monde sauf toi, en fait. Et tu  sais voir la beauté partout. Tu  m’as vu moi, alors que personne  ne l’avait fait avant.

_ELIOTT hoche la tête. Il n’y croit pas encore mais il est déterminé à essayer._

** ELIOTT **

Il faut que tu saches que… J’ai  encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.  Que ça va prendre énormément de temps  et que ce sera sans doute parfois  très difficile.

_C’est au tour de LUCAS de hocher la tête. Lui y croit et il est déterminé à amener ELIOTT à y croire aussi._

** LUCAS **

On va le faire ensemble, ok ?

** ELIOTT **

Mètre par mètre ?

** LUCAS **

Mètre par mètre.

** [GÉNÉRIQUE] **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


	18. FRIDAY (8:11pm) – I’M SEEING SOMEONE

**FRIDAY (8:11pm) – I’M SEEING SOMEONE**

**SEQUENCE 15 – LUCAS’ BEDROOM – FLATSHARE – NIGHTTIME**

_LUCAS is sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. ELIOTT’s head rests on his knees as he stares at the ceiling. Silence fills the space. LUCAS strokes ELIOTT’s hair softly._

**ELIOTT  
** _(out of the blue)_

I’m seeing someone.

_LUCAS’ hand freezes on the spot. A shadow dances in his eyes. After a second suspended in time, ELIOTT sits up and faces LUCAS. He cups his face so their eyes can meet._

**ELIOTT**

A shrink! I’m seeing a shrink. Or, I have. Last Saturday.

**LUCAS**

Oh. Okay.

**ELIOTT  
** _(trying to read LUCAS’ expression)_

You don’t think it’s stupid?

_LUCAS shakes his head no, almost affronted. ELIOTT releases his face and crosses his legs in front of him._

**ELIOTT**

Well, _**I**_ feel stupid. I feel like a child who can’t take care of himself and has to ask for help.

**LUCAS**

You’re wrong.

**ELIOTT**

What do you mean?

**LUCAS**

Everyone needs help sometimes. For different reasons. There’s no shame in that.

_LUCAS’ touch on ELIOTT’s jaw as he wants to make sure he's listening to him is featherlight._

**LUCAS (CONT’D)**

I would even say it’s brave.

**ELIOTT**

I wish I didn’t need help just to be normal. It’s pathetic.

**LUCAS**

Hey! Stop being so hard on yourself.

**ELIOTT**

It’s the truth though.

**LUCAS  
** _(in a hushed tone)_

You’re wrong. And… when you hurt yourself like that, you hurt me too.

_(with a normal voice but still very soft)_

If it helps, if it truly helps you, then it’s a good thing. And it does help, right?

**ELIOTT**

I’m not sure. Not right now but I have to focus on the bigger picture, I guess.

_LUCAS extends his hand, needing touch. Any touch. It's a matter of grounding himself as much as giving some comfort to ELIOTT._

**ELIOTT**

I’m sorry.

**LUCAS**

What for?

**ELIOTT**

For needing help. For not feeling okay. For not being normal. For not being the one you deserve.

_LUCAS moves and pulls ELIOTT against him._

**ELIOTT  
** _(his voice muffled and his face hidden against LUCAS’ throat)_

I hate this, Lucas.

_(pause)_

And when I say I hate this, what I mean is I hate _**myself**_.

_LUCAS holds him closer. They stay locked in the embrace for a moment. Seconds later, ELIOTT breaks away just enough to look at LUCAS._

**ELIOTT**

Do you remember when I told you that sometimes I didn’t know why I stopped taking my meds?

_LUCAS nods, intent painted all over his face._

**ELIOTT**

It’s not true. I know why.

_(pause)_

I realized why, when I met you. I wanted to believe I could be a decent guy on my own, for you. That being nice to the boy I love isn’t dictated by a fucking pill. I can’t even do that… and you deserve better. You deserve so much better than being with a half-dead guy or loving someone I can’t be without pills.

**LUCAS**

Stop it.

**ELIOTT**

Why? I’m telling things as they are.

**LUCAS  
** _(frustrated)_

I know. Fuck, I _**know**_. But I can’t let you go on like this. It makes me physically sick to hear that this is how you think of yourself.

_(trying to regain his composure)_

You’re more than a medical prescription, Eliott. More than a mental illness. And I love you. You. Because you’re a fucking artist, you’re funny, brave and gentle. Because you care about people, because you treat people with kindness. Everyone but yourself. You know how to see beauty in this world. And you saw me. You saw me, no one had before.

_ELIOTT nods. He can’t believe it yet but is determined to try._

**ELIOTT**

I need you to know that… I still have a very long way to go. This is going to take so much time and it’s going to be so, so difficult.

_It’s LUCAS’s turn to nod. He has faith and wants nothing more than to convince ELIOTT to have some too._

**LUCAS**

We’re going to do it together, okay?

**ELIOTT**

Step by step?

**LUCAS**

Step by step.

**[END CREDITS]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
